jakemelsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bone Deep
CHAPTER ONE Story takes place in downtown Chicago, Illinois. Two police officers are sitting in their car eating hamburgers and drinking coffee at a McDonalds parking lot. Their names are Nathan Fisher and Kevin Parker. Nathan has been in a cop since he was twenty-five-years-old which was back when he first joined and was inspired to become a cop like his father James Fisher. James lived long enough to see Nathan become a police officer up until his death from a tragic heart attack. Kevin has been a cop for the past two years. He was partnered with a cop name Travis Anderson who he didn't get along with very much cause of him dissing African-Americans, saying crimes, theft and murder are all basically caused by black people who can't even find and keep a job, always selling drugs just to make money, and killing each other over unnecessary needs. Nathan is married and has a son. His wife Kate works at Safelite and their son, Sam, is in the 6th grade. Sam is a smart "A" plus student and enjoys spending time with Nathan whenever he is not on duty. Kate, however, is upset when Nathan is unable to keep his promises when he sets up a father and son hang out day on his free time for him and Sam. Kevin tells Nathan that he hopes to have kids of his own someday after finding and marrying that perfect girl as long as he lives long enough to see that day. Nathan comments, saying as long as he's around he will make sure Kevin will get the life he hopes for. "Thanks Nathan I really appreciate that a lot" Kevin replied. Suddenly, three gunshots are heard loudly across the street. Nathan and Kevin rush out of the car and dash over to the scene. They stop and see a hooded thug putting what appears to be bags of cocaine in his car. Nathan runs out and pulls his gun out on the thug yelling for him to freeze and put his hands up. The thug fires several shots at Nathan, who quickly ducks down behind another car, and takes off running after grabbing the bag full of cocaine. Nathan and Kevin chase him around several houses, down the street and into a parking lot. Kevin and Nathan split up to search the parking lot. Kevin is looking in-between each car and under the cars, hoping he would find the thug underneath. Just after Kevin gets up from looking under the next car, the thug moves from behind a pillar and shoots Kevin three times, twice in the chest and in the neck. Nathan rushes to a dying Kevin and shoots the thug as he was trying to run off. The thug was hit in the abdomen and in the back. Nathan tries to stop Kevin from bleeding out and calls in paramedics. Kevin grabs Nathan by his hand and tries to speak but is unable to. Nathan tries to stop the bleeding by holding his hands on his neck, telling Kevin it was going to be ok because help is coming. But Kevin doesn't respond and his hand drops out of Nathan's hand. Nathan puts his finger on Kevin's neck to feel a pulse but he couldn't feel a pulse and sheds tears as he knows it's too late for Kevin, who is now dead. Kevin had died while Nathan was trying to stop the bleeding. Nathan mourns his partner's death as police and paramedics arrive to the scene. A loud scream for help is heard, "HELP!", and Nathan looks up and sees the thug still alive, screaming for help. "HELP ME!" the thug replied repeatedly while crawling in pain. Nathan looks on with an angry face and grabs his gun and walks to him. He turns the thug over on his back and is about to punch him but stops when he looks at his face and realize the thug is none other than Daquan Barnes. Nathan had met Daquan three months earlier at the mall when he and Kate took Sam to buy him a Play Station 3. "You?" Nathan replied in shock. "Shit. I didn't know it was you. I didn't know you were a cop!" said Daquan. Daquan is taken by paramedics and is rushed to the hospital. Nathan walks in with blood on his hands and his shirt. He washes his hands, sits down and put his hands on his face, angry of not being able to save Kevin. Daquan's family was called to the hospital by Nathan, who was told by Daquan just before he was taken by the paramedics to call his family. He explains to Daquan's wife Shelia Barnes of the situation and that he is the one who shot Daquan. Shelia gets upset and smacks Nathan across the face. She starts to hit Nathan, who uses his hands to shield himself from her hits, and Shelia is pulled back by her sister Shelly and Shelly's boyfriend Jermon. Shelia's younger son Zeek watches on and Shelly goes to turn him around, not wanting him to see his mother like that. Shelia was angry and tried to break free from Jermon's grip and finish hitting Nathan, who could do nothing but walk away and sit back down on his chair. He didn't even pay attention to them afterward and continued feeling guilty over his partner's death. Shelia's older son Drey arrives at the hospital and finds Shelia crying and Zeek in tears. Shelly and Jermon walk up to Drey, who is confused on what's going on and wondering why his mom and little brother are crying. Shelly starts to shed tears and tells Drey that Daquan had died during surgery. The doctors had manage to remove the bullets but they couldn't stop the internal bleeding in his abdomen and that he had lost too much blood. Drey was devastated by this news. He tries to go see his father but was stopped by Jermon, who grabs and holds Drey in his arms telling him it's too late his father is gone there's nothing he can do. Drey gets angry and struggles to break out of Jermon's restrain. "LET ME G''O!" said Drey repeatedly several times trying to go see his father. Nathan, several doctors and others are present at the scene, looking on and watching Drey freaking out and crying over his father's death. Nathan couldn't bare to keep looking at the face of a boy whose father he had killed and he turns away. A funeral for Daquan is held at the Calvary Cemetery. Drey, Shelia, Zeek, Shelly, Jermon, Drey's friends and thirteen others pay their respects and says their final goodbyes to the man they loved. Drey gets up from his chair, puts his hands on his father's coffin and replies "It's now on me, dad. I love you". As everyone leaves the funeral Drey is watching his father's coffin being buried 6 feet underground. He is then approached by Nathan, who came to give Drey his apology for taking his father away from him and his family. Despite Nathan's sincere apology, Drey turns to Nathan and refuses to accept his apology, saying as long as he's alive he will never forgive and forget. Drey drops one last rose down in his father's grave and leaves with Zeek and his friends - Savon, Rico, Peanut, Ron and Big-O. Nathan drops his rose in Daquan's grave and replies "''I'm sorry" and walks away, as wind blows leaves over Daquan's tombstone. Some of the leaves are blown over by Drey, who looks up in the sky, thinking of his father watching down on him. "It's time for us to step up." Drey replied. Chapter 2 Seven years later. An alarm on a Samsung Galaxy S7 goes off when the time turns to 7:00. The phone belongs to Drey, who wakes up and turns off the alarm that also woke up his girlfriend, Michelle Banks. Michelle climbs on top of Drey and kisses him in the mouth three times. "Happy birthday babe" said Michelle. It is Drey's twenty-third birthday. "Happy birthday to me too" said Drey as he gets out of bed and puts his pants on. A little boy comes running in the room yelling "Happy birthday daddy" and gets picked up by Drey who holds the boy in his arms. The boy's name is Kyree and is Drey's and Michelle's four-year-old son. Drey swings Kyree around and puts him down when Michelle tells Kyree to go put on his clothes to go see his grandparents for the weekend. Kyree leaves and Michelle grabs and slams Drey on the bed and jumps on top of him. "So are you still coming over to see my parents with me, this time?" she asks. "I don't know yet I gotta see what the move is from Savon. If he doesn't text back and let me know before 8:09 i'll come over and see yo fam, if yo dad don't hate me still" Drey replied. "Ok" said Michelle. "What time is your concert?" Michelle asks. "Tonight at 9:00. It's gonna be packed I know that for sure. Why? you tryna be there to show yo man some love?" said Drey. "Yeah that and...give you a preview of that love right now and more later on after the concert" said Michelle. "And what would that preview be if I may ask?" Drey replied while kissing Michelle. Michelle starts to kiss Drey on his neck and both his nipples. She kisses down on his body down to his navel and unbuttons his pants. "You ready for me daddy?" she said. "Fuck yeah" Drey replied. He lays his head back and puts his right hand on Michelle's head as she gives him a blowjob. Kryee is downstairs in his clothes watching Ed Edd N' Eddy reruns on Cartoon Network. He is